canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures In Oz With Cheryl
Adventures In Oz With Cheryl is a direct-to-video educational children's exercise film loosely based on the most enduring children's story of all time, The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz by L. Frank Baum. The film stars Cheryl Ann Silich who was a popular contestant during the first season of the original American Gladiators competition show and went on to create an exercise video series called The Body Perfect. She had been an avid Oz collector with over 3,000 memorabilia items which was started by her mother, and had fond memories of watching the MGM film The Wizard Of Oz on television as a child, so she came up with the idea to take The Wizard Of Oz story and rework it as a fitness video adventure film for children since her previous excercise videos were aimed at adults. As a full-length exercise video, the three programs "Munchkidland", "Yellow Brick Road", and "Emerald City", take children on a fascinating journey down the yellow brick road to fun and fitness as they tell a story interspersed with 17 lively original song sequences featuring dance/exercise movements that feature the characters dancing while children are encouraged to move along with them, as Cheryl also appears on a small screen so it is easy for kids to follow along. The bits of plot in between the songs allow kids to have time to cool down and regain their normal heart rate so they don't overexert themselves, as the story is narrated by Cheryl, who is seen at times reading from a book titled Adventures In Oz With Cheryl, opening and closing each program. It offers almost two hours of fitness, health, and self-esteem lessons—a total wellness package for children. About it A fitness expert from Kansas named Dorothy Gale is caught up in a cyclone, and as the storm tosses everything into disarray, Dorothy begins by teaching the importance of a clean room and good personal hygiene before she lands in a gaudily designed take on Oz. In Oz, Dorothy meets the lizard of Oz, an animatronic lizard who has a speech impediment in which his "L"s sound like "W"s, wears a fez, and who works as librarian and nutritional expert. The lizard explains that the land has been cursed to be lazy and it made everyone stop exercising regularly and eating nutritious foods, this spell was cast by by the wicked ice witch who was formerly known to be the nice witch until she got mad and threw a terrible tantrum because she couldn’t skip down the yellow brick road, and so she sent a lazy rain over Oz. After singing a song about being lazy and then another about active, a large flower opens up displaying a pair of talking silver exercise shoes named Archie and Leftie who perform a lot of wisecracks. They belonged to the ice witch, but she sealed them away, and as Dorothy touches them, an alarm goes off and alerts the mayor who comes to question her. After realizing the mayor is overweight from eating too many sweets, Dorothy makes the goal of bringing fun and fitness back to Oz to encourage the people of Oz to practice healthier lifestyles. She is able to free the shoes and take them with her as she and the lizard travel down the yellow brick road. Along the way, they are joined by the joke-cracking scarecrow who wants to learn to read, then they meet the tin kid who doesn't have a heart so he's rude, and finally they meet a lion who is a coward. They all join Dorothy, the lizard, Archie, and Leftie to the emerald city to see the wizard. In the emerald city, they find the wizard has become a vegetable because he does nothing but watch televison from his throne, so they set off to the northern gardens to find and confront the ice witch. The ice witch is a little girl who has literally frozen herself in place with her own ice and unthaws herself after the scarecrow manages to cheer her up with his jokes which actually make her laugh. After Dorothy returns her shoes to her, the nice witch is back and is ready to undo what she did. In the emerald city, the wizard is soon restored to his own shape and helps the scarecrow, tin kid, and lion out and makes Dorothy transform into Ozma the princess of fitness so she can stay in Oz to encourage everyone to have healthy lifestyles. Category:Movies Category:Promotional merchandise Category:The Wizard Of Oz